Anyelir Merah Muda
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: Carnation, Pink: mother's love. You don't know it until you  almost  lose it, so be cautious. One-shot. AU, OOC alert. Entry for FFC Flowers Around You. RnR?


Akhirnya, setelah beberapa lama hiatus... Akhirnya bisa publish lagi =w=

I hope you enjoy this! ^^

By the way, Carnation = Anyelir, kan?

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Drama/Family, K

**Warning:** AU, OOCness, Abalism

**ANYELIR MERAH MUDA**

**

* * *

**

Entry for [FFC] Flowers Around You on Infantrum

**Prompt : **CARNATION, PINK (mother's love)

* * *

"Alice Baskerville, kembali ke kamarmu _sekarang_!"

"Aku bisa saja kabur lewat jendela, ingat?"

"Alice! Jaga kata-katamu!"

Alice memalingkan wajah, tidak peduli akan ayahnya yang – lagi-lagi – mengamuk karena ulahnya. Ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, berniat mengurung diri hingga esok hari. Bukan karena suruhan ayahnya, namun karena dia tidak ingin mendengar ceramah berkepanjangan malam ini. Meskipun ia tadi berkata seolah akan kabur dari kamarnya, namun dia tidak berniat demikian. Ia sudah pernah merasakan sakitnya jatuh dari ketinggian lebih dari dua meter, jadi lebih baik ia tidak mencoba peruntungannya dengan berusaha meloncat kabur dari jendela lantai dua!

Gadis berambut _brunette_ sepanjang betis itu menutup pintu dengan entakan keras, menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga. Hanya untuk membuat ayahnya semakin marah. Kemudian ia mengunci pintu dan mengempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Mendesah kesal, ia meraih sebuah buku kecil dengan sampul berwarna putih lembut. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dari dalam laci meja, lalu mulai menulis sambil berbaring telungkup di tempat tidur.

_Ayah semakin menjengkelkan saja setiap hari. Apa yang kulakukan, selalu saja salah di matanya. Padahal aku sudah berusaha melakukannya sebaik mungkin! Apa Ayah hanya melihatku sebagai anak bodoh yang tidak bisa apa-apa? Beda dengan Lottie-nee yang sekarang sudah menjadi istri yang baik? Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau jadi baik di mata Ayah. Aku tidak mau seperti Lottie-nee. Aku adalah aku, bukan?_

Ketukan halus di daun pintu membuatnya menghentikan aktivitas menulis. Ia bangkit, meletakkan buku hariannya ke tempat semula, lalu beranjak ke pintu untuk membukanya sedikit. Ia tahu, yang berdiri di balik pintu pasti ibunya. Hanya Ibu yang selalu mengetuk dengan lembut seperti itu.

"Ibu?"

"Sayang, boleh Ibu masuk?" tanya seorang wanita dengan perawakan mirip Alice. Bisa dibilang mereka bagai pinang dibelah dua.

Anak gadisnya menggeleng pelan. "Lebih baik aku menyendiri dulu, Ibu."

Senyum lembut mengembang di wajah ibunya. Beliau mengelus bahu Alice dengan penuh kasih. "Baiklah, nanti Ibu bawakan makan malam, ya? Ingat, ayahmu bersikap seperti itu karena ingin kau menjadi yang terbaik."

"Terbaik untuk Ayah belum tentu baik untukku," gumam Alice datar.

Ekspresi ibunya semakin melembut. Memaklumi tingkah suami dan anaknya. "Memang, Sayang. Ibu akan bicara pada ayahmu, jadi besok minta maaflah padanya. Ya?"

Tidak bisa menolak permintaan ibunya, Alice mengangguk ragu.

Ibunya tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum beranjak menjauh. Meninggalkan Alice yang mendesah kesal. Perlahan ia menutup pintu, lalu membaringkan diri di tempat tidur sekali lagi. Ia menutup wajah dengan bantal, seakan ingin menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia mulai menangis.

~=O=~

Alice termenung di taman. Ia menatap kosong deretan bunga anyelir kesukaan ibunya. Hari ini Lottie datang berkunjung, dengan suaminya. Dan tentu saja disambut dengan meriah oleh ayah dan ibunya.

Oh, untuk informasi saja, Lottie adalah anak asuh keluarga Baskerville. Nama aslinya adalah Charlotte, dan mereka 'menemukan' gadis berambut pink cerah itu di pinggir jalan di kota Sabrie. Lottie menolong Alice yang sempat tersesat, dan sebagai bentuk terima kasih – juga permintaan Alice, sebenarnya – ia diangkat menjadi anak asuh.

Lottie adalah gadis yang cekatan. Ia juga cantik, tak heran banyak lelaki yang mengantre untuk meminangnya. Hatinya dimenangkan oleh seorang bangsawan kelas tiga, Jack Vessalius, kira-kira setahun yang lalu. Tentunya Alice bahagia untuknya, tapi juga sedih karena kehilangan sosok seorang kakak.

Namun kali ini ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan wanita yang sudah matang dan berkharisma itu. Pasti Lottie datang karena mendengar bahwa kelakuannya sungguh buruk belakangan ini. Dan artinya, ia hanya akan dimarahi.

Menggertakkan gigi saat memikirkan kata 'dimarahi', Alice bangkit dan berlari, menyelinap keluar gerbang.

~=O=~

"Lacie, Glen, aku pulang," ujar Lottie penuh senyum saat baru saja tiba. Ia memeluk kedua orang tua asuhnya. Kemudian Jack melakukan hal serupa. "Mana Alice?"

"Kemarin baru saja bertengkar lagi dengan Glen, jadi sekarang dia masih uring-uringan," jawab Lacie, tertawa kecil.

"Kuharap kau bisa bicara padanya nanti. Alice harus merubah sikap," timpal Glen, dengan intonasi dingin seperti biasa.

Lottie tersenyum. "Kau juga perlu menjadi lebih lembut, Glen. Jangan terlalu keras padanya, dia masih berumur lima belas. Bukankah wajar kalau ia sedang dalam masa memberontak?" Mereka berempat berjalan beriringan menuju ruang duduk.

Setelah beberapa saat berbincang-bincang ceria, akhirnya Lottie memutuskan untuk bertemu Alice. "Aku akan menemui Alice saja sekarang," katanya sembari berdiri.

"Aku akan menemanimu, Lottie," balas Lacie. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan beriringan menuju taman samping.

"Tidak berubah, tetap penuh bunga anyelir," komentar Lottie.

Lacie tersenyum senang. "Kau tahu aku sangat suka bunga anyelir." Namun senyumnya pudar saat melihat bangku taman kosong. Dengan panik ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Keringatnya mulai turun saat menyadari tak seorang pun berada di sana. "Oh Tuhan, di mana Alice? Seharusnya ia berada di sini!"

"Mungkin ia sudah kembali ke kamarnya," usul Lottie untuk menenangkan wanita tersebut. Meski tak ayal ia panik juga. Untuk kembali ke lantai dua dari taman harus melewati ruang duduk di mana mereka berbincang-bincang tadi.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Lacie setengah histeris. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, khawatir akan anak satu-satunya tersebut. Walau suka berulah, tapi Alice tetap anaknya yang tersayang, yang sangat berharga.

Lacie menoleh ke sana-kemari untuk memeriksa keadaan. Ia terdiam sekejap saat melihat jalan setapak yang langsung menuju ke pintu gerbang. Dan semakin _shock_ ia, melihat pintu gerbang itu tidak tertutup rapat, dan masih menyisakan ruang yang cukup untuk seseorang lewat.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Lacie segera berlari menuju pintu gerbang. Tidak mempedulikan harga gaunnya yang mahal, ia merobek bagian samping kain tersebut sehingga ia semakin leluasa berlari. Ia menyelinap keluar dan terus berlari, meskipun tanpa arah, untuk menemukan anak gadisnya.

Sementara itu, Lottie tentu saja kaget dan bingung, namun segera menangkap situasi. Ia bergegas menuju ruang duduk lagi, dan mengabarkan keadaan yang baru saja terjadi. Mengenai Alice yang tidak ada di taman, pintu pagar yang tidak tertutup, dan Lacie yang berlari mencari Alice.

Semuanya heboh, panik dan bingung. Untunglah Glen selalu berkepala dingin. Ia berhasil berpikir dengan baik dalam situasi yang genting seperti ini. Dengan sigap ia memerintahkan pelayannya untuk menyiapkan kuda. "Menggunakan kereta kuda akan memakan waktu. Lebih baik menunggang kuda saja," demikian katanya, dan Lottie serta Jack setuju.

Alhasil mereka bertiga segera berangkat, memacu kuda masing-masing.

~=O=~

Alice berjalan-jalan tanpa arah, menikmati kebebasan sekejap yang ia dapatkan ini. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara sejuk kota Sabrie di musim gugur. Senyum kemenangan terukir di wajahnya, meski ia tahu kesenangan ini mungkin tidak akan berlangsung lama. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja ayah dan ibunya akan mengetahui bahwa ia menghilang.

Gadis polos itu menemukan sebuah relung kecil yang terbentuk di antara tumpukan boks kayu besar yang tak terpakai. Ia duduk di atas salah satu boks, mengayun-ayukan kaki sambil bersenandung riang. Udara luar memang sangat menyenangkan! Segar, dan bebas.

Alice semakin tertawa girang memikirkan kata 'bebas'.

Merasa bosan hanya duduk-duduk saja, Alice bangkit lagi, kali ini mengayunkan langkah dengan suka cita menuju pusat kota. Tak lama, ia melihat seorang gadis kecil yang membawa seikat bunga, menjajakannya pada orang-orang yang lewat.

Bunga yang sangat dikenal Alice.

Bunga anyelir, berwarna merah muda lembut.

Alice tersenyum, teringat sesuatu. Ia pun mendekati gadis kecil berambut pirang tersebut. "Hei," panggilnya. "Bunga itu kau jual?"

"Benar, Nona. Anda mau membeli satu?"

"Beri aku satu ikat."

Dengan patuh gadis itu mengulurkan seikat bunga anyelir pada Alice, sementara Alice memberinya beberapa keping uang emas – yang untungnya, selalu ia bawa meski biasanya tidak pernah keluar dari mansion –.

Tentunya si gadis kecil penjual bunga itu terkejut bukan kepalang. Tidak banyak orang yang membayarnya dengan uang emas, karena memang harga bunga tersebut hanya beberapa keping uang perunggu! Dia tergagap, kilau emas di tangannya seakan menyilaukan mata.

"M—maaf, Nona... Uang anda terlalu banyak. Saya... tidak punya kembalian."

Alice tercengang. "Eh, jadi yang kuberikan itu terlalu banyak ya?"

Gadis kecil mengangguk.

"Hmmm...," Alice berpikir keras. "Baiklah, siapa namamu, Adik kecil?"

"Lily!"

"Oke, Lily, ambil saja seluruh uang itu. Aku tidak keberatan kok. Ayahku masih punya banyak!" kata Alice polos, sembari berlalu. Sama sekali tidak sadar akan Lily yang terpaku, merasa seperti bermimpi, tiba-tiba saja mendapat durian runtuh.

"Aku akan memberikan bunga ini pada Ibu!" kata Alice senang. Ia bergegas menelusuri kembali jalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Lacie, ibunya, terengah-engah berlari mendekat. Penampilannya berantakan. Lacie menyerukan nama Alice, lalu mendekapnya erat di dadanya, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Oh, Alice, anakku sayang...," ucap Lacie. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Sayang! Ibu sangat khawatir tadi!"

"Ibu... khawatir?"

"Tentu, Sayang! Kamu anak Ibu satu-satunya... Anak Ibu yang paling berharga... Oh, Sayang," sekali lagi Lacie mempererat pelukannya. Alice membalas pelukan ibunya, sebelum ia teringat akan bunga yang dibawanya.

"Oh, Ibu, lihat!" serunya senang. Ia menunjukkan bunga anyelir merah muda itu. "Bagus kan? Aku tahu Ibu suka sekali bunga ini, jadi aku membelinya untuk Ibu!"

Lacie tercenung sejenak, ia sangat terharu akan perhatian anaknya – walaupun dengan cara yang salah –. Ia tersenyum senang. Kemudian dari ujung mata, ia menangkap bayangan seseorang menaiki kuda.

Oh, bukan seseorang, tapi tiga orang.

"Lacie! Alice!" seru Glen, yang memimpin di depan Jack dan Lottie. Setelah menghentikan kudanya, ia segera melompat turun dan memeluk keduanya. "Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja."

"Ayah..."

"Alice, dasar anak bodoh!" seru Glen seraya melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap dalam-dalam mata anak gadisnya tersebut. "Kau berencana membuat kami semua panik? Lihat ibumu, Lacie berlari dari rumah sampai sini karena cemas memikirkanmu! Untung kau belum pergi terlalu jauh..."

Alice menunduk. "...Maaf, Ayah, Ibu... Juga Lottie-nee dan Jack-nii."

"Kenapa kau pergi, Alice?" tanya Glen lagi, kali ini lebih tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin bebas, Ayah! Aku tidak tahan setiap hari terkurung di rumah!" Akhirnya, Alice mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengatakannya langsung pada sosok Ayah yang selalu ditakutinya selama ini. "Ayah jahat...," gumamnya pelan, suaranya tercekat oleh air mata.

Lacie menarik anaknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Shh, Alice, jangan bilang begitu..."

"Alice, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman atas kelakuanmu ini," kata Glen. "Selama seminggu, kau akan ikut Ayah ke luar kota, karena kau perlu belajar bisnis yang selama ini Ayah kerjakan. Kau mengerti?"

Tercengang, Alice menatap ayahnya tidak percaya. "Yang benar? Aku... bisa keluar kota?" Glen mengangguk yakin, meski tanpa senyum – tidak seperti Lacie dan Lottie yang mulai terkikik geli –. "Hore! Terima kasih, Ayah!" Alice memeluk Glen secara spontan.

Awalnya Glen merasa canggung, namun akhirnya ia membelai rambut Alice perlahan. "Jangan ulangi lagi ulahmu ini," ancamnya pelan, disambut anggukan semangat dari Alice. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, barulah Glen menyadari tangan anaknya sedari tadi memegangi seikat bunga. "...Anyelir, eh? Dan warna merah muda... Kesukaan Lacie."

Alice mengangguk lagi. "Tadi aku membelinya di sana," tunjuknya ke arah kota.

"Apa kau tahu arti bunga ini?"

"...eh?"

"Artinya adalah, cinta kasih seorang ibu," ujar Glen, pandangan matanya melembut. Ia melirik Lacie yang tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Lihat saja, ibumu tadi sungguh cemas, sampai rela merobek gaunnya dan terkena lumpur demi mencarimu. Kau mengerti maksudnya?"

"...Ibu benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Bukan hanya Ibu, Sayang," timpal Lacie hangat. "Ayahmu, Lottie dan Jack juga menyayangimu."

Akhirnya Alice mengerti betapa keluarga kecilnya selalu mencintainya. Meski ia merasa dianak-tirikan, meski ia sempat membenci mereka – terutama ayahnya –, kini ia sadar bahwa sebenarnya mereka hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya.

Seperti kata ibunya dulu.

Dan sungguh, taman bunga anyelir merah muda di rumah mereka itu melambangkan betapa besar cinta ibunya pada Alice.

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Making up Lacie's character is kinda fun XD

Thank you for reading, and leave me a comment! :)


End file.
